


Adore you

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is a big headed skateboarder, and Caspar just wants to show him he's better. And who knows in the end he may win a prize he wouldn't even dream about....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore you

Caspar was looking for his friends as he came into the skatepark, although he already heard Alfie's laughter and Dan's cursing. When he reached them, he nearly got hit by his giant friend.

"Help me, Caspar. This emo wants to kill me because I soaked him while he was making out with his dark knight." Smirked the taller boy at the older above the blonde's shoulder.

"You are a prick." said Dan, and he turned to his friend, greeting him with a loose hug, then prancing back to his boyfriend. The blond just smirked amusedly, and he followed his friends back to their group.

There stood Zoe; Dan's boyfriend, Phil, Connor , and surprisingly his best friend Joey, then a still arguing Dan and Alfie. He was glad that today Zoe's brother seemed to avoid them. He and the other Sugg was rivals, the older boy was very hostile with him from the moment they met. The brunett boy was bigheaded, arrogant and egoistic, but a very talented skater.

"Hey, Casp." greeted him the only girl in their group, Zoe, who was always so smiley and nice to everybody. "Did you hear about the competition?"

The boy just nodded, he had already joined to it, and he was so excited to wipe the smug smile from the younger Sugg's face.

"Let's get to practice." picked up the blonde boy his beloved board, and to his dislike a very well known voice called after him.

"Don't even try, you can't beat me, little boy." the arrogant tone made Caspar angry and he turned just to get face to face with the one and only Joe Sugg.

"Little boy? Did you looked at yourself, midget?" smirked the taller boy knowing he hit a weak spot there, because the brunett was almost smaller than everybody from their group, except his sister.

Caspar didn't wait for the answer he just left to occupy one of the half-pipes, and he began his practice. He made an alpha flip then he rolled down to make a lot of other various tricks, just to show off to the big headed brunett.

Many hours later he got tired and just sat down on a bench, next to Alfie. He smiled at the tall man, then turned back to his other friends who still fooled around on the half pipe. Dan was pushing Phil on his board, Joey was trying to keep himself on Connor's pennyboard, and Zoe filming their antics. His eyes wandered on, and stopped at a slim silouette of a standing man, it was the one he has fallen for at the first sight.

"Hey, staring is rude." pokes the black haired male his side, what brings back Caspar from his angsty romantic thoughts. He shook his head and offered a goofy, adorable smile to Alfie to change the subject.

"Sorry I zoned out. I'm a bit tired and tomorrow is a big day. I think it's my cue to leave" he said his goodbyes to his friends who wished him luck for tomorrow, then waved him goodbye.

His thoughts wandered back to the lean boy, who claimed the 95 percent of the blond's heart at the moment. He loved the soft sandy hair, the beautiful blue eyes, his skills in skateboarding.

He had these thoughts on his mind, and eventhought this boy didn't even knew his affection it was worth it. He was the reason Caspar learnt to ride a skateboard, but it came out all wrong in the end. The blond fell asleep with excited thoughts about his competition tomorrow.

But the day wasn't starting so good, he felt nauseous, and even forgot his board at home.

When he arrived at the competition's place he was in the lasts. So he was put in the last five contestants, and that angered him so badly and it was even worse that Sugg mocked him about looking like shit, then his name was being called.

As expected Joe got a horribly high score, and that made the tall boy restless, Alfie and Connor had to calm him down because he was shaking like a leaf.

"Boys I can't." he whimpered in the hug of Connor, wrapping up the smaller boy in himself.

"Next contestant, Caspar Lee." this sentence froze his blood and his hands started to shake.

"Cas, go and beat that arrogant ass." with this he plugged in his earphones and started a ten minute long mix. His mind turned off just he was there and his board. It was his usual procedure: listening music while he was competing, this way he didn't heard the loud audience. But he still felt a pair of jealous eyes on him, and that was what made him go harder, concentrate more on his jumps and slides. At last he noticed that the music starts to fade, the crowd starting to get louder so it was his cue to end his performance. He just stood at the bottom of the half-pipe, breathing coming out in heavy puffs, adrenalin still pumping in his veins fast.

Then three body jumped on him, shouting in awe, hugging him with all their happiness and love.

"Caspar, you got the highest score, I'm so proud of you." embraced him Phil, then he, Connor, and Zoe guided him back to the others. The blond giant saw the Sugg boy's face, what was in a strange mix of adoration and angriness, but just for a half of a second, so he thought he imagined it.

"Hey there, champion." said Dan and patted the head of Caspar like a big brother would do with his smaller sibling.

Caspar was still in a shock, he couldn't believe that he won. After all he didn't even remembered what did he do on the half-pipe. He did waited for the announcement of the results(He came first, then second was Sugg), then he told the others that he is too tired to celebrate, so they just went home.

Then after a few streets the blond remembered he left his snapback at the skate park, so he waved goodbye to his friends, and hurried back for his favourite hat.

When he reached the park again, it was nearly empty, only two or three bikers were still there. So he just went straight for his snapback. As he took it, he saw someone's silouette at the top of the half-pipe, it was his crush. He slid down, then made a jump, and Caspar just watched with heart eyes. The frustration of the skateboarding male was obvious, he messed up his tricks, eventhough he was considered as the best. And then at a combined jump, he lost controll over his board and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Caspar was at his side instant, when he saw the silent tears in the boy's blue eyes.

"Joe, are you alright?" he had his arms already around the injured boy, searching for injuries on his petite body.

"Just fucking leave me.Go after Zoe, like everyone does." the boy tried to crawl away from Caspar, but he instantly winced in pain as he moved his left leg. Caspar wasn't that big of a first-aid giver, but he knew from experience that the smaller male's leg will hurt like hell.  
"Joseph, shut your mouth." growled the blonde as he slowly put his hands around the injured boy and scooped him up in his arms.  
Joe tried to get out of his grasp, but as he moved his leg, he let out a small cry and collapsed back into the other's chest. He hated it, to be at a mercy of another people, and having someone's pity directed at him.  
"I'm not pitying you. I'm trying to help, there's a fine line between the two." Joe was stunned at the other boy's answer, so he said it out loud. He let the blond to put him down on a bench and look at his injury closer, but he let out a long chain of curses when the blond lifted his leg to examine it.  
"I don't have any bandage with me right now so I take you home and give you first aid." said the taller male scooping up the older on his back against all of Joe's protest.  
"Lee, put me down." said the wriggleing boy embarassedly, but then he just gave up. Caspar wondered why was Joe so light, he had a weight of a little girl. Their trip was silent until the smaller boy noticed they aren't even near his street.  
"Where are you taking me?" panicked the petite boy, trying to free himself ,and run.  
" To mine. I don't want to worry Zoe, with bringing you home with a cut in half leg." struggled Caspar to keep the other on his back, while Joe relaxed back into his touch, feeling so disappointed.  
"Of course it's about Zoe." murmured the older boy into the other's neck, feeling some strange kind of sadness.  
"Why would it be about her? If you didn't noticed you are the one I'm carrying, so stop your bullshit."  
The growling of the blond startled Joe, this boy was really something else.  
"Please, don't compare yourself to your sister. You are your own person, and you are amazing." said the tall male with an upset voice, gripping a bit harder into the brunett's thigh to reassure him.  
These words struck the injured male like lightining, he always lived in Zoe's shadow even if the girl adored her little brother. She was always the favourite, the nicer, the loved, the talented. Then Joe had enough, he hid into his shell, found out he had talent to skateboarding, and he put on a cool and arogant mask. And here this boy just shattered all his act.  
" I'm not." said the smaller boy blushing furiously, smiling to himself from the compliment,and loving that someone's attention was purely on him.  
"I started skateboarding because of you."  
The words made Joe shiver in a pleasant way, he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder blade. " You were so professional when I first saw you."  
They reached the taller boy's house and Caspar struggled a bit with their door but they got in.   
"Theo, mum?" called out the tall blond but when no answer came he just went to the bathroom and placed the injured boy on the edge of the bathtub.  
"Your house is nice." said silently the Sugg boy, looking up at Caspar with a small smile.  
The younger just returned the smile and went to search something in the bathroom cabinet for the injury.   
Joe cursed the whole time , while Caspar put the banages on his leg, and clutched onto the broad shoulders of the blond.  
" Should I take you home? Or we could play some videogames?" smile adorably the big giant, helping the older to stand up from the edge of the tub, but he fell back right after he put his weight on his aching limb.  
"Can we just, I don't know, talk?" the younger just nodded and scooped up the injured brunett and took him into his room.  
The blonde's room just screamed Caspar, it was a bit messy, but full of skateboarder things. Joe was looking around, when he noticed Caspar flop down next to him with eyes glued on him.  
"What?" asked the older, blushing slightly, trying to figure out the other's thoughts.  
"Nothing." he continued to look into the brunett's eyes, and he pulled the older down with him into the soft duvet.  
Joe turned his head towards the younger, his eyes studied the other's handsome face.  
"I was so envious. You were beautiful, talented and nice. And I wanted to be your friend, but I had to play the arrogant skateboard star." sighed the older, looking up to the ceiling, pretending to not feel Caspar's hand on his.  
" Why?" turned towards him the taller with his whole body, and probbed his head up on his arm.   
"In my family, Zoe was always the perfect, the example. Skateboarding was something she didn't do, so I practiced in my free time. To once be better than her."   
Caspar brushed his calloused palm on Joe's face to gain his attention. The wet blue eyes looked up at him wide and full of brokeness.  
"You were always perfect for me. You deserve to know it. I started to skateboard because of you." said the blond softly as the smaller boy gratefully crawled into his arms. The older just inhaled the boy's scent, listened to every word he spoke.  
"I saw you, and I was so jealous. Of your friends specially, because they could spend time with you."  
"Now you can have all of my time, if you want to." nuzzled the taller into Joe's neck, planting a hollow kiss into the junction of his shoulder.  
"What more could I want?"


End file.
